nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Nickipedians!
Nick nick nick nick nick nick nick nick! Nickipedia! If you were in between the ages of two and seventeen anytime between 1991 and now, then you probably have history with at least one show on Nickelodeon (more casually referred to as Nick), Nick at Nite (best watched with Snackwells), Nicktoons (I still call it Nicktoons Network because those were its best days), Nick Jr. (aka Noggin, the name of which was recently ressurected in app form), or TeenNick (aka The N, which is basically MTV with iCarly and very occasional South Park). My favorite shows ever produced by Nick were Animorphs, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, Danny Phantom, Drake and Josh, Fairly Oddparents, Invader Zim, Making Fiends, The Mighty B, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, the first three seasons of Spongebob, and The Wild Thornberries. While I do think that Nick has not made a truly good show since The Legend of Korra ended and that Cartoon Network and Disney XD are much better channels for kids of a higher mental caliber, geeky teens, and geeky adults to watch in this day and age, I hope that someday Nick will make another show that can be appreciated by both kids that like silliness and teens and adults that appreciate shows that work on multiple layers, have humor or references that will go over kids' heads, and deal with deeper thematic material than would have been expected for a kids' show years ago. Fans of Avatar are still petitioning for a new sequel or prequel series to be produced for Netflix (though for licensing reasons, it would probably have to be produced by Amazon Prime Instant Video), and the fact that they don't trust Nick to make a good series and want a streaming service to do it because of how Nick kept pushing Season 2 back to times at which no one would be watching them and made Seasons 3 and 4 internet-exclusive because they expect kids to like their other shows more does not look good on Nick's record. Until Nick allows another show like Disney's Gravity Falls or Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Cartoon Network's Adventure Time, Regular Show, Steven Universe, or Over the Garden Wall, or Hub/Discovery Family's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, all of which invite an adult audience to watch because of their deeper themes (maybe not Star vs. The Forces of Evil, though it has a bigger Internet following than Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, so it must be doing something right) than most kids' shows and multi-layered writing alongside quirky humor and silly visual gags to air on it, we will just have to stick with the memories of the old Nick shows we still like. Thank you for reading this, and remember to hail Fire Lord Iroh! (I know he never was Fire Lord, but a fan can dream, right?) Category:Blog posts